To change or not?
by Fujiwara Kumiko
Summary: Konzen starts to learn how boring it can be if there are no changes in his life.
1. Chapter One

**A/N: **This wasn't supposed to be out until later, but I needed to get it out of my head. Plot bunnies...and I will be uploading more stories soon. While reading Saiyuki Gaiden, this plot seed fell from the sky and landed on my hand. Hope you all like it.

_Feedbacks and critiques will be loved._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki...**

* * *

_  
_

**Chapter One  
**

A big yawn escaped the mouth of the hermaphrodite Goddess as today was just like any other day, dull. Hopefully soon it won't be as they were all expecting the return of a certain man who is to arrive any minute now. Like always, silk hugged her body, accenting her curves and womanly figure, draped on her in a manner that would make her look more like a female then a cross between the two genders. Long wavy hair flowed from her head, tied up to keep it fixed.

Hanging form her neck is the large ornamental flower, a mirror placed on the center, held by thin chains around her chest and neck. Clasped around her waist is the wide golden band, acting as a belt for her dress. As for her face, the word 'bored' was written all over it. To resolve this, she had decided to go and fetch her dear nephew herself.

Not bothering to knock, she walked right in. "What are you still doing here? The ceremony will begin soon, once they arrive." she asked, amused that he was stubborn enough to keep himself here at his office. Lately, this place has been without any excitement especially since they are still on the search for someone to take the position as their God of War.

His desk was neat as usual, two stacks of papers on each end. He's through with one pile so far and is now working on the rest, stamping his seal without as much as a glance on the documents, then sets it on the pile of already 'approved' files and reaches for another one. It just seems to pile up limitlessly, as each day he has something to be read and signed.

Settled on the chair behind the desk is her ever infamous nephew. Hair golden as the sun, shining brightly once hit by the light, contrasting perfectly with his eyes that resembled purple amethysts. A long sleeveless tunic of the color lilac over his torso, the hem stopping somewhere below his knees with gloves of the same hue, silver rings adorning the ends and black pants wrapped around his legs. Around his neck is the silver choker and like his dear aunt, he has a wide band, silver this time, around his waist.

Her voice snapped him out of the trance of continuous shifting papers and stamping. Konzen glared at his aunt. He rather hated to be bothered, and didn't like to busy himself with pointless work. "These endless papers don't take care of themselves... Besides, what do I care for house guests...They come and they go." He scoffed at the low chuckle he received from the Merciful Goddess.

He went to stamping again, and shuffling through the endless papers. "I have to drop these papers off to Tenpo's office, and then I will be down..." The excitement on his face was apparently and painfully absent. He focused on making the stack of papers neat and evenly beat into submission.

"Oh this isn't a mere house guest." she said slyly. Obviously he doesn't know yet who it was they were welcoming and why. Excited she was, unlike Konzen who doesn't give a care at all, so like him. Still standing in front of him, she started to finger some strands of her dark hair between her slender fingers. "Actually, a very interesting man who you might know."

This caught his attention and paused, still holding the papers in his hands. An eyebrow was arched in curiosity and it took quite a while before it finally dawned on him. "Don't tell me that he's already returning?" he sneered.

Kanzeon pretended to be impressed but was merely diverted inside. "Oh? You finally remember?" She gave him a shrug. "Come on, you two have known each other for a long time and yet…" Her voice trailed off, her dark eyes focused on her nephew before they closed. "Well, this will be the perfect opportunity for you two to catch up on the old good times."

"Like there were any 'old good times' between us." He huffed, returning to even the stack of papers. When it occurred to him that she was still there, he frowned. "What? Don't you have to monitor the preparations or something?"

His aunt was known for searching things to add some excitement to this rather dull place. Regretfully, he has to agree. Everything here was dull and downright boring. Also, too quiet, too peaceful. All these were too much, and overused that he has grown tired of them. Sadly, he has to endure for all eternity, a downside of having the lifespan of a holy deity.

She tilted her head a bit to the side, the smirk glued to her lips. "Fine, I'll leave you and your documents alone." She joked, waving a hand and turned to the door. "Anyway, you're going to be spending some time with him." Kanzeon glanced over her shoulder, her prediction on his reaction coming true.

At the last sentence, the papers nearly slipped from his grasp. "Excuse me?" His amethyst eyes narrowed into slits, not completely comprehending what she had just said. "Are you expecting me-"He firmly placed the papers down and pushed himself out of his chair. "To act as his tour guide?"

"Very good, now if only you would be willing enough to just put those papers down and join me in heading over to the main hall." Kanzeon clapped slowly, clearly mocking him. "Who else? You two are very close indeed." She nodded in agreement to herself.

The frown on Konzen's face deepened, detesting this day more and more each passing millisecond. "Listen here, I refuse to be even within an inch of-"

To his dismay, she was not paying any attention to his words; the fact that another shall be joining them today preoccupied her. Noting that he had placed those seemingly important documents down, she snapped her fingers. "Alright, let's go as the others are waiting." She ignored his retorts as she turned on her heels to the door, confident that he will be following her.

He was, with the prediction of another gruesome day gripping him.

-------------

Seated on a handsome steed, a man with an air of authority and great aptitude surveyed the grounds outside the giant gate. Beyond the archway, people gathered at the sides, eager to welcome this warrior from his long journey down in the world below. The atmosphere full of the soft buzzing emitting from them, impatient that he has yet to enter the palace grounds.

Outside, within their line of vision, they could see the army trekking up the path towards them.

"Master Long, shall we?" asked one of his loyal soldiers, bringing up his horse to his side. On stand-by somewhere behind him is a line of other soldiers, patiently waiting to make their entrance back to their home. Heaven, they have returned, after long agonizing months of staying in the under heaven. Now, they had just recently accomplished their goal.

This is their day to celebrate to their heart's content.

He gave a curt nod and pressed his legs gently on the side of his horse, thus making it go onward. Slowly, they trotted past the gates, a wave of applause and cheers rose from the onlookers. It was a miracle that this wave of euphoric voices did not knock him off his horse. Up ahead, in front of the massive doors leading inside the building, stood the Merciful Goddess and a rather cranky-looking God.

Waving to their long-awaited guest, Kanzeon playfully elbowed her nephew, only to receive another death glare from the man, but brushed it off. "What are you doing moping around for? He is your cousin after all."

"Tch…" Konzen looked off to the side. But out of simple curiosity, he glanced sideways at his relative.

His fair yellow hair was tied back; the string that kept it tamed resting on the back of his neck. A smile was etched on the man's lips, yet did not completely reached the corners of his eyes as he acknowledge their yells and shouts, a sign of how happy they were that he has returned. His sienna-hued eyes, no sadness nor malice present, but not vibrant with happiness either. Like the other soldiers, he was clad in black, the uniform signifying his status in the army, also accentuating his lean and muscular body.

His cousin has returned.

One of God's subordinates stepped forward and held out his arms. "Silence!" he said in a booming voice. The voices died quickly, all eyes on him as they held their breath for his next words. He cleared his throat. "Jian Long." He said curtly, and the said warrior slid off his horse with expertise. Posture straight as ever, he approached the speaker and went down on one knee.

"I have returned from my mission and I am honored to say that I have succeeded." Jian said, with his head bowed in respect. More cheers erupted from the spectators, but this time no one ordered them to cease. Finally, he rose from his knees and faced the crowd, welcoming their loud joyful voices with his arms outstretched.

His eyes may not hold the amount of happiness and pride like most would usually have, it did seem pretty evident that he was grateful for all of this, the welcoming committee, the shouts of joy and support coming from the fellow deities.

"Oh my, seems like he's matured a lot since he left." Kanzeon said, clearly impressed with her other nephew. From the corner of her eye, she could see Konzen merely looking at Jian, not at all fazed or interested by this.

"As if I care." He said flatly, folding his arms over his chest. Now he just wants to return to the silence of his office and get some work done. It was not common knowledge that these were related, despite it being obvious as it was not a secret that the hermaphrodite deity is his aunt as well.

Because of this, he labeled the other Gods as nitwits.

Jian smiled amusedly at Konzen, but spoke to the Merciful Goddess first. Bowing, he said, "It's lovely to see you again." In spite of the metal breastplate, his movements were smooth, almost as though the iron plate on his chest was made up of a softer material. A smile crossed over his handsome features, reeling in squeals from the female viewers amidst the crowd.

Chuckling, she clapped a hand on his shoulder. "So, welcome aboard and it seems like you have a lot of catching up to do. A lot has changed since you left." She winked at him, a mysterious glint in her eyes, but went unnoticed by the warrior whom has averted his attention to Konzen.

"And dear cousin, it has been quite a while since we last met hasn't it?" he asked politely, a genial smile directed at Konzen.

"Has it? Sorry, but I didn't bother to keep track." He said sarcastically, though now that it was mentioned, it really has been years since they last saw each other.

The crowd had dispersed, many went off to prepare for the banquet that was to be held later this evening and the right-hand man of God had already taken his leave to deliver the report. Only a handful, including them, was left outside the palace doors. The vicinity was quiet as it was before the audience had arrived to greet this one man and his fellow companions.

Several seconds of awkward silence had passed before Jian finally opened his mouth and inquired, "So, you still in charge of stamping those files?" Konzen's eyes flickered to meet his, pondering on whether he should snap at him or just reply to get it over with.

The Goddess of Mercy immediately took this as an attempt to strike up a conversation between family and for the sake of staying in good terms with each other. Delighted by this, she gave each of them a pat on the back. "Alright, I'm off to find my assistant. Konzen, take Jian for a walk."

Konzen was about to protest when Jian cut in. "Why not?" He turned to Konzen, smiling genially at him. "There's still some time before we are to be summoned to the feast tonight."

Two against one, he was beaten.

"Whatever…" he grumbled, and turned to the open doors. "Let's go, if you want walk then walk." Inwardly ranting, he went ahead.

Kanzeon was quite pleased with herself. "Both of you are in good hands, in each other's hands." Her gaze then trailed off to Konzen, deeply intrigued by what possible events will take place with Jian and him together. "So, I'm off then." With a wave, she walked off in the other hallway.

Meanwhile, Konzen has yet to put a halt to the string of ramblings that was going off in his head. When it dawned on him that no one was at his side, he stopped in his tracks and whirled around to find the soldier casually walking towards him. The same good-natured smile on his lips and surprisingly, it seemed that a notch of it had reached his eyes. The frown creased his face even more.

"Hurry up will ya?" he said irately. "You took up her offer, so you might as well use it."

A soft chuckle escaped from Jian's lips. "Why should we hurry? We still have a few hours or so." Once he had reached his cousin's side, he let out another laugh. "If you keep that face on, you're only going to get more wrinkles." Jian joked, but Konzen was not amused.

"Why should you care?"

This time, Jian did not reply as the two started strolling down the long winding corridors, the view of the gardens on one side and the thick walls on the other. The clear light blue horizon above, puffy clouds here and there, lazily floating by as the sun allowed its mighty beams of light to fall from its fiery sphere. Flowers in bloom, butterflies and other various insects fluttering in the atmosphere, faint murmurs of people bustling about echoing down the passageway and the soft aroma of the flowery plants laced in the air.

"Odd, I was expecting you to be more different…" Jian said out of the blue, his hands folded together behind him and taking interested in a nearby bush of rose buds.

Konzen raised an eyebrow, mildly intrigued by this. "What do you mean?" he turned his head a notch sideways.

Jian mused for a bit, letting his head fall back a bit, absentmindedly staring at the ceiling. "I'm not sure, but this whole time, I was thinking that a lot would have changed while I was gone." He tore his gaze form the ceiling and shrugged innocently at him. "I don't know...it's been on my mind lately."

Even after years of not having seen Jian, he knew that something was up, and he was not going to let it drop. "It seems to me that it's you who has changed." The frown had faded away, but his face remained emotionless, with a hint of annoyance there, although there was no reason for him to be annoyed.

"You've noticed?" Jian lowered his gaze to the floor, a small smile edged on his mouth and waited patiently for a reply.

His reply took Konzen by surprise for it was a mere guess, a theory, but no, he was right that something in his cousin had been altered, that he had changed during his absence. Fortunately for him, the look of surprised wasn't apparent as Jian made no comment on this. This puzzled him, and up until now he had no interest in what was happening in Jian's life. Ever since the day he was ordered to venture into the world below, he has not thought of him since.

"Seemed obvious to me…" replied Konzen, hiding his perplexity and kept his eyes transfixed on the path ahead of them. Fortunately, there was no Goddess of Mercy to rub it into his face that he really did know Jian's true personality, something that was shared to him a long time ago.

And to him, it was unimportant.

Smiling sheepishly, he started to scratch a part of his cheek with a finger, an old habit of his; this obviously meant it still hasn't died out. "I see, but then again, it might just be the side of me that only you know of." Jian peered at Konzen, waiting for any reaction that he might have been opting for.

There was none.

"Well, I guess I was wrong then. You haven't changed a bit." Jian sighed heavily, but the pleasant smile never once left his lips.

Both of them turned at a corner, this corridor same as the last one. Felt like they were walking in circles, but they didn't care at the moment.

This had Konzen thinking again, he knew that Jian's father raised him to be upright and be serious about practically everything, but it seemed that his old man had failed, despite his son's accomplishment in rising to a high position in the army. Nothing can change the bright side in him.

The tension between the two had evaporated, no longer were they bothered or uneasy as they leisurely strolled around the building. Bits and pieces of conversation being made as they aimlessly walked around, slowly reverting to how they use to get along years ago.

-------------

"Ah! Lady Bosatsu! There you are!" exclaimed Jiroushin, fumbling with some folders in his arms as he ran up to the Merciful Goddess. "I have been looking for you everywhere! Do you have any-"

Kanzeon waved it off. "What are you saying? I was outside acclaiming my nephew." She arched an eyebrow as she let her body tilt to one side, both hands planted on her hips. "And where have you been? You were supposed to accompany me and Konzen." The corners of her mouth were tugged back into a smirk as guilt spread all over the wizened man's crinkled face.

Jiroushin quickly recovered and tried to change the subject. "Anyway, is it true?" he asked, yearning to receive her confirmation as he balanced the pile of work in his arms.

"What's true?" she inquired, sincerely confused this time.

"That the son of Master Long has finally returned unscathed?"

She stared at him, clearly baffled by his lack of knowledge on this news. "You mean nobody has informed you? I didn't tell you?" she asked, and tried to recall whether she left him a note or not. Kanzeon eyed him curiously. "Strange…maybe you forgot…"

"I would never forget something as important as this!" Jiroushin said hotly, sheets of papers slipping from his grasp. "Ack! The files!" Momentarily forgetting about it all, he scrambled to pick up each sheet, mumbling under his breath on how unorganized people can be.

While he does his routine in picking up his work, Kanzeon started to ponder on what kind of events will take place after this day. Many ideas and guesses spun in her mind, battling each other as to which are true and which are not, but majority of them had a chance of occurring anytime. Often times has she been able to find out what will happen before they

Besides, anything was possible in this life.


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N: **Sorry for the late update. Have been busy with school and now I hope this chapter will make it up for the time being until I am able to write up another on.

_Feedbacks and critiques will be loved. _

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki. ** _

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Two days had passed since the return of Jian. After the first day of his arrival, he has been busy being questioned by others on how he would like the banquet to be held, which will take place in three days. And here he is, slacking off when he should be doing his usual routine in going over important documents, too preoccupied with is own thoughts to get up and lend a hand to his cousin. As if he would ever do a stunt like that. Surprisingly, the Goddess of Mercy didn't even barge in to force him to accompany Jian in making the arrangements. It has been quiet the past two days, not counting the bustling people outside, intent on making the event perfect on the day itself.

Leaning back on his chair, he had his legs propped on his desk, the documents on one side so that he wouldn't accidentally crumple them, with fingers entwined together on his lap as he absentmindedly stared at the ceiling. All of a sudden, he wasn't in the mood to do any work. And even if he finishes the documents he has, more would come. It seems like the officials don't get tired of writing reports, make proposals and whatever it is they write on paper. Sure he reads them, but most of them seem to be unimportant, except for some alarming report. But, other than that, it's painfully boring, reading documents day after day. This has been going on for as long as he can remember.

No change at all…

His amethyst eyes half-veiled, he continued on ponder on these thoughts. Perhaps, his cousin's sudden return is a sign? Except, what is it that needs to be done? Until the other day, no thought on this relative of his had invaded his mind, not after that last argument they had before Jian set off to the world below. His eyebrows furrowed as he recalled that time, but it wasn't anything serious. Although it was bad enough to have him almost forget about that squabble they had.

At that moment, the memories of the day of his cousin's arrival rushed into his mind. Konzen then recalled the difference he had noticed in Jian. The way he had accepted their warm welcome (from the others, not from him) and how he was overly delighted to be back. Then there was the manner of him being all friendly towards Konzen. Odd, when Jian first greeted, it seemed like he had long forgotten that they ever fought over something, like he had forgiven him.

Forgiven…him…?

"Tch…what am I thinking?" he grumbled, and closed his eyes. Mildly frustrated as to why he was suddenly being concerned over these details. Is he not the type to look pass things such as these?

No…for some reason he cannot…not this time…

And this isn't because of Jian…it seems to be that there is something else…

Only, what is it?

Slowly, his eyelids revealed orbs of purple, filled with confusion, something that he has not encountered for a long time. It bothered him, it bothers him a lot and he could only want it to stop. But surely, one day it will stop and he can return to his normal-

Wait…

Normal? Is his life really normal? It was dull to him, as he what he does everyday was the same thing.

Perplexity seeping in, slowly becoming stronger, he continued to remain in that position, eyes transfixed on a random spot above him. He was so absorbed in his own thoughts that he failed to sense the presence of another deity. One who was deeply interested in his odd behavior. It was none other than the Goddess of Mercy, seeking for something or someone to entertain her today. Delighted she may be on the return of her other nephew, but his full schedule has become a hindrance to her plans for fun. So there was only one person left to go to.

And it seems that he has finally decided to become aware of the things around him.

A slender hand resting on her hip, the other on the doorframe, with her upper torso slightly leaning to the side, she continued to observe him. The sight of him thinking so deeply intrigued her. An idea on what was currently invading his mind popped into her head, but she doesn't plan on telling him. That would take the fun out of everything.

Kanzeon chuckled inwardly and lowered her hand that had been perched on the doorway to allow it to rest at her side. "I see someone is dawdling today…" she stated, clearly amused. Without his consent, or approval for her sudden appearance, she stepped inside his office and situated herself directly in front of him, the desk being the barrier between them.

Her voice had put a halt to his train of thought. Immediately knowing who it was, a frown descended on to his face. His droopy eyes traveled from the ceiling to her face that had that annoying smirk glued to her lips. To his dismay, a part of him was relieved that there was something to distract him from these troubling thoughts, but a bigger portion of his self was irritated by her intrusion.

He removed his long legs from the surface of his desk and sat up. "What do you want now?" he asked irately and reached for the documents that were in need of being signed.

At the tone of his voice, the playful spark in her dark eyes danced gleefully. "Hmm? Aren't I allowed to pay a visit to my favorite nephew?" she replied mockingly. The smirk on her painted lips widened when he scowled at her.

"I'm busy," he said sharply. "So if you don't need anything then _leave_." Konzen was about to stamp one of the papers when her chuckle caught his attention. Hand poised to approve the paper in his hands, his eyes darted back to her face. "What?"

"When I came, you didn't look busy to me." She said pointedly and stepped up to the open window at the side. Watching the branches of the trees sway to the gentle breeze, she added casually, "It looked as if something is bothering you."

The frown on his face deepened. He was caught red-handed, but he was never going to admit it. Her being able to catch a glimpse or more than just a glimpse, so it seems, being in this state strengthened his frustration, something that he was definitely not opting for. Of all the people, it had to be this hermaphrodite deity. Any other being would not have been alerted by his delay in work, but this Goddess of Mercy is the sadistic type, in a terribly irritating way.

"Must be your imagination," he replied abruptly and firmly pressed the stamp on the sheet of paper.

Her back resting against the window frame, she replied. "Fine." Voice only filled with amusement at his denial, like always.

His mouth may have said 'no', but she was confident that she had hit the mark and is correct. Leaving him to go on with his work, Kanzeon stared as the cherry blossoms lazily fluttered to the ground, inhaling the sweet scent and began to wonder if more things will happen. Well, they should as hardly anything exciting has occurred on these grounds.

"Oh, have you heard? There is a new face in the palace."

This did not affect him at all, as he was able to maintain the repetition of stamping at a moderate pace. "So what? Not like it would change anything…"

Change…there it was again…that word…

He paused, but quickly made it seem as if a line on the paper he had in his hands had caught his interest then went right back to placing his seal. Konzen was silently relieved that he did not make any obvious signs of hesitation when that thought struck him. Whether his aunt noticed it not or not, as she continued with her update.

"But isn't it strange?" she said, stretching the last word a bit and glanced back at him. He was still in the process of going through the pile of papers. "This man applied for a position right after it was announced that Jian would be returning."

"Must be a coincidence," he said simply. But he has to say, she was right, to his dismay, for it does sound a tad bit too suspicious. Then again, he may be right that it just so happened that this new person applied for a position after they were told that Jian would be coming back. Konzen shook the thought out of his head. This was getting ridiculous…

Perplexed by why she was telling this to him, he asked, "Anyway, why should I be concerned about it?"

All of a sudden, a piece of truth set in. For some reason, he has to be worried; he has to find out why things are happening at the same time. Without realizing it, he had already finished the pile of documents, but when he reached for another; his hand only felt the smooth surface of his desk. Slightly shocked and confused, he stared at the back of his palm, how his silk glove wrapped his wrist and arm perfectly, the ring gleaming in the light.

Engrossed in his personal discovery he lifted his hand off the table and stared at his palm. Taking in how many creases there, the length of his fingers, the absence of signs of him doing any labor work, his mind started to wander. The answer was slowly descending unto him, bits and pieces of it. It just seemed to have revealed a preview of itself then flickered away before he could grasp it. Konzen was so enamored in analyzing this odd precision, he had almost completely forgotten about the fact that he has an audience.

However, she has no intention of interrupting his pondering. Konzen beginning to walk on the path destined to him greatly pleased her. Most of all, it fascinated her to witness that he was complying to the order of (for once) straying away from the enclosed world he has himself living in for a very long time. Kanzeon took in the pleasure of watching him for a bit longer, taking note of the look in his eyes, the yearning look for a sign or an answer before averting her gaze back to flowery shrubbery outside in the gardens.

Indeed, changes were going to take place.

Only takes a matter of time, and one's consent.

-------------

A hand descended sharply on the polished surface of the desk. The sound cut swiftly through the chatter in the office, causing everyone transfix their attention on to the angered man behind his desk. Raven black hair flowed from his head and stopped above his waist. His hair curtained his face, barely covering his livid gray eyes. He is a very handsome man, with almost flawless physical aspects but the hatred that had been ignited inside soon stole all of that away. A snarl rose from his throat and he abruptly brushed his whole arm across the desk, tossing everything on to the ground. The other occupants could only stare and flinch as office things broke. Silence hung in the air as everybody stared at the outraged man.

"Master Shou?"

"How dare he show his face?" he growled, taking long breaths. Jian Long had long arrived since the other day, but word of it came to him only now. He whipped his head to his assistant who let out a yelp and took a step backward. "And why did you tell me this only now?" he scowled.

The assistant swallowed the huge lump in his throat and started to dab at his forehead with the hem of his sleeve. "W-Well, you've been so busy so I thought-"

Shou didn't bother to wait for him to finish his sentence. "You thought? _You_ _thought?"_His eyes narrowed into dangerous slits. In a flash, he was right in front of the stammering man and had him by the collar. "Do you not remember that he is a _threat_to me?" he said hotly.

Out of frustration, he punched the wall on his left, earning more yelps from his staff. Fear filled his assistant's eyes as he watched his Shou's eyes swirl in anger that continued to grow. "O-Of course I do sir…I-I-I"

Shou closed his eyes tightly, not wanting to hear any more of the man's excuses. He could feel a migraine coming. When the poor man in his clutch had not stopped spluttering ridiculous words, he let go with a push. "Enough, I don't want to hear anymore of your blabbering…" he muttered and retreated to his seat.

The assistant let out an embarrassing squeal and began to hastily fix himself. All other eyes were on Shou who is currently working on regaining his composure. With his head resting on the back of his hands, he began to take deep breaths, his anger slowly ebbing away. No one in the room dared to speak in fear of disturbing him. Some even took care as not to breathe loudly or cough as they waited for Shou to break the silence. Yes, it was no secret to them that the warrior, Jian Long, is Shou Liu's long-time rival.

Once he felt that majority of him had calmed down, he briefly opened his eyes and started to reminiscence on the memories of Jian before he left to the world below. Since the day they met, he knew that they were equal, but that was what he hated the most about Jian. Knowing someone who was of equal standards to him only pressured him. His clasped hands tightened their grip as he recalled the days when Jian would always outdo him. Then the day came when Jian was assigned to a duty that required him to be away for a long period of time.

Shou can clearly remember how euphoric he became upon receiving the news. He had thought that he was finally free from the disturbing presence of that God. Shou even started to feel more at peace at his job now and was even waitlisted for a much higher position. Except, now that Jian has returned, his chances of acquiring that spot will be depleted and surely his dream will be tossed into the trash bin.

When he shifted in his chair, many were startled and began to brace themselves for another enraged act from their master. But all Shou did was lean to the side, his read resting on one palm while the other was settled on the desk. His things that he had tossed to the ground laid forgotten as he began to think carefully on this situation. How was he going to deal with this now? All of the days when Jian could come back, he arrives just when Shou is in the middle of fulfilling his life-long ambition.

After what felt like ages to the others, he sighed and said, "Alright, get back to work and I don't want to hear a word about that _man_ in my presence." The threatening tone was enough to have them obey his command and without questioning him, they all started to proceed with their tasks. One of them took the initiative to clean the mess up while Shou was left to his pondering.

_Now what? That nuisance is here and it won't that easy anymore to get around here… _ he thought wearily. It took a while before it sank into that this is what the banquet is all about. Just yesterday, he had overheard two maids talking about the event that will take place very soon and that everyone was just working their backs off to prepare for it. It perplexed him as to what would have caused such a stir in the palace that had been almost stagnant for a while now.

_All this for him… _These words crossed his mind as he stared blankly at the space before him. He had isolated himself from the happenings in his office. The mere fact that the upcoming celebration is for his dear rival almost sickened him. If he ever sees him he is going to-

A stroke of brilliance struck him, causing his eyes to widen in surprise. Shou sat up at once. His sudden movement stole the attention of his staff and all of them paused in the middle of their work. All eyes were on him as a smile slowly crept its way to his lips. A soft sound suddenly came and it wasn't long before they realized that it was Shou laughing.

"That's right…I can use _that_…" he said softly. His laugh had turned from a chuckle into a maniacal laugh. He tossed his head back and laughed aloud. He didn't care that the others were staring at him as though he was crazy. All that matters is that he has a plan on to solve this little problem of his.

Only one person can make it possible.

-------------

_Why? Why? Why can't they just leave me alone? _Konzen ranted inwardly as he sulkily walked behind his hermaphrodite aunt and cousin. Both of them were conversing with one another and reliving the good times in the past. He was in the middle of work when the two suddenly ambushed him. Literally. They just walked right in and demanded that he dropped whatever he was doing so that he could join them on an 'important' errand.

And that errand was to have a picnic.

A picnic.

Just when he was suppose to be inside and finish up the documents before they pile up again.

But no, they didn't' consider that as a reasonable excuse from having to join them and dawdle around. A frown creased his handsome features as he glared at the back of the two who were oblivious to his scowling. In fact, they seemed to be relishing in the bad vibes her was sending out to them. That ticked him off some more and finally, he tore his violet gaze from them to distract himself. The two had led him to one of the many gardens in the palace. Nothing special was around to amuse him. Everywhere he looks, there was green. There were some other colors occasionally standing out amidst the sea of greenery, but it didn't stir any interest in him at all.

"Look at that…even some time off work can't relax him…" Kanzeon muttered, glancing back at her nephew. "He isn't even making any effort to get himself to be at peace even for a little while…" she added with a sigh.

Jian also couldn't resist the urge to look back and see how Konzen was doing. "My, he really won't change…" he said amusedly, a small smile nestled on his lips. He then shifted his focus to his aunt. "Don't you get tired of him?"

Kanzeon laughed softly and shook her head. "Not at all," She cast her eyes to the sky and added, "In fact, it only gets more entertaining each day."

The warrior could only smile. There were no other words to describe it, but he could tell that there was just something unique about all of this. He too looked upward and it was then he saw the beauty of the clouds swimming across the sea of blue.

"Hey Konzen, are you going to just stand there and space out or are you going to join us for a snack?"

The Merciful Goddess' deep voice interrupted Konzen's thoughts. His frown deepened as he turned to them. "Actually, I prefer that I was back inside but I don't have much of a choice, so I?" he grumbled, walking up to them. Konzen stopped once he was in front of them.

"That's right." Kanzeon said smugly and pointed her thumb at something behind. "Come on, Jiroushin should have set everything by now."

Jian nodded and smiled at his cousin. "He was the one who prepared the food so we better hurry up if we want to eat."

Konzen's reply was a short snort and brushed past between them. The two could only watch him in amusement before joining him to walk to the spot where their other friend was waiting. In the distant, they heard their names being called. It was Jiroushin waving his arms, telling them to hurry up. The four gathered around beneath a tall and mighty tree that seemed to be the tallest around.

Everyone except for Konzen talked happily to one another, although he was in and out of the conversations from time to time. It almost startled him when it occurred to him that he was almost contented in drinking sake under the bright blue sky. He wasn't the least stressed that there was still paperwork waiting for him on his desk.

Even these people are his guides on the path that he is trekking on.


End file.
